Windows 95's Cars Series 4: Episode 9 - Kraig in Italy and something very good!
MEGA WARNING: ONLY WIN95 (Gnmkool186) EDITING THIS PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OTHERS CANNOT EDIT AT ALL! AND NEVER EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!! IF YOU EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION, I WILL CUT YOUR LEGS/WHEELS AND EAT THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ruby (User 106/122/171) can edit at the maximum of THREE times. If he edits more than three times, his wheels will be eaten by me! Last time Kraig had an almost fatal crash in which he went to Italy. This time the Florida 500 takes place. Meanwhile, Kraig is in Italy but something good happens! It's so good that it will shock everyone! Also, Chick and Natalie will retire starting in this episode. Transcript Chick: My last race before me and Natalie get replaced by Bob and Darrell since Ruby now agreed that Bob and Darrell were announcers since 2001, well Darrell retired in the N20 Cola 400 at Calladega. Nevermind. Natalie: Ok here we go! The Florida 500 is underway! Chick: For the last time ever, I, Chick Hicks, greatest and most evil Piston Cup racer ever, shall say, KACHIGGA KACHIGGA KACHIGGA!!!! LET'S GO RACING LOSERS!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! (stops laughing and has some tears due to his words) Natalie: Nevermind. (meanwhile) PewDiePie: Holy (Popeye toot)! I FOUND A (Dolphin Censor) DEAD CAR! What shall I do with it? I know! I can make him come to life! (later) PewDiePie (Minecraft Look): I got the secret to bringing cars to life. Magic! (uses magic to make Bobby come to life) Bobby (so weak that it sounds like he's about to die): Wha? PewDiePie: HOLY (Yee)! I MADE HIM COME TO (Seal Bark) LIFE USING SOME (Popeye Toot) MAGIC!!!!!!!!! Bobby (less weak, but still super weak): Oh mah goodness. (PDP leaves) Bobby (way leak weak, but still very weak): I'm back from the dead! Oh my god! (Meanwhile back at the race) Chick: Lightning McQueen wins! Lightning: KA-CHOW! (later, during the news. Silent TV Color Bars with white static noise interrupts the race.) Red Male 1979 Ford LTD: We interrupt this show for some breaking news! Bobby Swift comes back from the dead after a man called PewDiePie used magic. Lizzie: We better tell this to the sexy rookie racer. (later, every Radiator Springs citizen comes to the speedway to tell Lightning, Cal, Brick, and Reb the news) Lizzie: Sexy rookie, got some of the best news ever! Bobby Swift came back from the dead! Lightning: Really? Mater: Yeah, buddy! Lightning: OH MY GOD! (suddenly, Bobby appears) Bobby Swift: Hey guys! (Lightning, Cal, Brick, and Reb go speechless) Lightning: YESSS!!!! BOOOOOBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Lightning and the other three hug Bobby so hard) Bobby (crying with joy): It's good to have you guys back! (bawls with joy) Cal: We thought we would lose you for good! Brick: Yeah! Reb: That was wrong! Bobby (crying with joy): Thanks to PewDiePie! (PDP in MC look suddenly appears) PewDiePie: What up, mother-(Seal Barks)! Jack: BARK BARK BARK BARK! I AM MEETING THE ACTUAL PEWDIEPIE IN PERSON! BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK! Rex: GASK-ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT!! (PDP pees his pants) Cal: Ugh! Not again! Brick: Ew. Lightning: Forget this. It's good to have Bobby back. (Meanwhile in Italy) Kraig: Well. It's nice to see Italy. Francesco: Well. CIAO, SUCKERS! (runs away super fast with jet fuel) Kraig: Whatever. to be continued in episode 10...